


The You In My Eyes

by Fujoshi_anon



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Ricsyung mention, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_anon/pseuds/Fujoshi_anon





	

“Where’s Andy?” Junjin asked as soon as he reached Andy’s class, just to find out that the boy was not there. He couldn’t see Andy’s bag at his seat, but Junjin was sure that Andy hasn’t went home yet since they had promised to go back together and Junjin was sure that Andy wouldn’t go home alone without him.

“Park from class 3 called him out just now. I saw them going that way.” One of the guys that are still hanging around the class answered, pointing to the direction of where they have went.

His friend put on a mischievous grin. “She was probably gonna confess, seeing how she was blushing all over. Andy’s quite popular -” 

The guy hasn’t even finished what he was saying and Junjin was already making his way over to where the first guy had pointed him. He was almost sprinting when he reached the end of the corridor, and walked out of the side door, just in time to see the girl passing a letter over to Andy. 

“Andy.” Junjin called, before he could even hear what Andy’s response is, voice lower than his usual tone as he tried, and failing, to hide his jealousy from showing on his face. Both of them turned around, a rather surprised look on Andy’s face, and an embarrassed one on the girl’s. “Let’s go back.” He said, already making his way over and grabbing Andy by the wrist.

“Ah-” Andy could barely say anything, eyes widened in surprise as he looked back at the girl, hand clenching on the letter the girl had gave him earlier. He doesn’t have the opportunity to say anything though, since Junjin was already pulling him away from the scene.

There was a tension silence between them as they walked back to Andy’s home, with Junjin still grabbing on Andy’s hand and Andy just following after him silently. Andy was staying at home alone, which was why the moment they walked through the door, Junjin was already crowding him to the wooden door, a hand placed on the wall beside Andy’s head.

“Care to explain?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the other slightly shorter male male. 

“On how my boyfriend is an idiot?” Andy answered, leaning forward and easily placing a short kiss on Junjin’s lips as he placed his forearms on Junjin’s shoulders.

“Huh?” 

Andy laughed, showing off the dimples cutting his cheeks as he took out the letter from his bag, and brought it upward to Junjin’s attention, showing the ‘Eric Mun’ that was clearly written at the front of the letter. “She asks me to give this to Eric-hyung.” He said, still laughing as he wiped the sweat off Junjin’s forehead with the back of his sleeve. 

“Look at you. Getting all jealous over a misunderstanding.” He teased, leaning to kiss Junjin on the cheek as he moved away from where Junjin was pinning him. There was a teasing smile on his lips as he walked over to where his bedroom was, wanting to change out of the school uniform. 

“How should I know that the letter wasn’t for you..” Junjin answered, running a hand through his messy hair, overcoming with relief at what Andy had just said. “I mean, who would actually ask someone to send your love letter to someone else…”

“I don’t know why you are so worried anyway..” He said, knowing that Junjin was following him closely. “I mean, I’m obviously not the popular guy in Shinhwa.” Andy shrugged, almost nonchalant about it as he walked inside his bedroom and put his bag on the chair by his study table. 

“Also, wasn’t you’re the one who said that I’m the one with the weakest body in Shinhwa?” Andy added, glancing back at Junjin with a raised eyebrow.

Junjin rolled his eyes; he had only said that jokingly during a game, and he still got teased about it by Andy until now. “We both know that I was just saying that as a joke.” Junjin said, putting his bag on Andy’s bed as he hugged the male from behind. “And we both know that you got a nice body.” His voice was almost a whisper at the last part, his lips bracing against Andy’s earlobe. His palm was spread on Andy’s stomach, caressing softly and slowly. 

“You and your sweet mouth.” Andy laughed, moving one hand to run through Junjin’s hair. “I thought only Minwoo-hyung does that?”

At that comment, Junjin rolled his eyes again. ”Don’t you know that it’s bad manner to talk about other guys when your boyfriend is touching you like this?” His hand moved downward, rubbing on Andy’s crotch with the back of his palm. A small smirk played on his lips when he heard the soft voices Andy was making in response with his touch, the other’s hand on his hair tightened slightly. “Just think of me in times like this.” He whispered, kissing his way down Andy’s neck. Without a warning, Junjin wrapped his hands around Andy’s waist and pushed him down the bed. The smirk grew as Junjin put his hands on either side of Andy’s face, bracing his weight as he placed himself on top of Andy. “Let me fill your mind.”

“I would be in trouble if I think of you more than I do now, though.” Andy answered, hand placed on the back of Junjin’s head as he pulled the male down for a kiss. Both of them moaned into the kiss when Junjin started putting pressure on where their crotches are touching, rubbing the budges that were forming on both of them.

Junjin was licking on Andy’s lips, asking permission, when he felt the male’s hands on his chest, pushing him away. Junjin did just that, frowning as he looked at the younger male, wondering what he did wrong.

“I want to take a bath first.” Andy answered, pushing himself off the bed, just to be pulled back on Junjin’s lap.

“Do you think I can wait? I don’t mind anyway; you smell good enough for me.” 

“I would be sweating like a pig, and you would still think I smell good.” Andy said, laughing as he moved away from Junjin’s touch and making his way towards the bathroom.

***

The moment Andy stepped back out from the bathroom, he was suddenly enveloped in a hug by Junjin, causing the male to laugh softly. “What are you doing?”

“Do you trust me?” Junjin asked, smiling as he watched his boyfriend.

There was a frown on Andy’s face as he wondered what Junjin was doing, before he shrugged and finally said, “Of course.” The last thing Andy saw was the mischievous grin on Junjin’s lips before everything turned black. “What-” He asked, touching his face and feeling the clothes blocking his eyes.

“Trust me.” That was all Junjin said as he took Andy by the hand, before he sat down on the floor and pulled Andy to sit on top of his lap. He placed his chin on Andy’s shoulder, as one of his hand flicked one of Andy’s bare nipple, causing the male to shudder slightly. His other hand moved below, pulling Andy’s towel off and leaving the male completely naked. He traced his knuckles against Andy’s dick, teasingly touching, and moving downward, rubbing a wet finger against the rim. Andy reacted to all and each of Junjin’s movement, letting out soft moans with every pleasure that he was feeling. 

“Do you like it?” Junjin whispered, putting more lube on his finger before he pushed it against the opening, coming easily inside with how slicked his finger is, and from the obvious evidence that Andy had prepared himself in the bathroom. 

Andy groaned, placing a hand on top of Junjin’s, almost pressing him to do more. “You know I do.” Junjin snickered, pushing another finger inside and spreading them, scissoring the rim. It was met with barely any resistance, easily opening to his touch. “Put it in, Jinnie.. I’m good.” Andy moaned, pressing himself against Junjin.

This time, it was Junjin’s turn to moan, hand almost trembling as he pulled himself out of his pants, precum sneaking out from the head. “Shit, baby.” He half-growled, slicking his hard dick with the lube before he hold them, rubbing the slit on Andy’s opening. 

“Come on.” That was all the invitation that Junjin needed as he pushed against the slicked hole, letting both of their moans filling the room. With one hand holding on Andy’s waist, he pulled him downward, plunging his cock inside, feeling the velvety wall surrounding his shaft.

“Jinnie..” Andy moaned, obviously feeling where they are connecting. The moan turned even wilder when Junjin started to move, thrusting almost relentlessly, reaching the deepest side of Andy. “Yeah.. Just like that, Jinnie..”

“I wonder why you say you got the weakest body, when your body is the most beautiful out of us all.” Junjin suddenly said, even as he fucking into Andy like a piston.

“Save the sweet lies for the pillow talk.” Andy answered, voice trembling and ears reddened from both what Junjin was doing to him and also what he was saying to him.

“Well, if you don’t believe me..” Junjin said, pulling off Andy’s blindfold, a grin on his lips. “Why don’t you see them for yourselves.” He meant it literally, which Andy found out the moment he opened his eyes and saw that they were sitting in front of a mirror, and the places where they were combined being shown fully in the mirror.

The blush on Andy’s face turned a deeper shade of red, and his wall tightened even more around Junjin’s dick. “W-what-”

“See?” Junjin whispered, tracing a finger on Andy’s dick, before moving down, tugging on the rim even more, causing Andy to moan loudly. “Everything about you is beautiful.” He said, starting again what he was doing earlier, going in harder and rougher. “Come on.. look at yourself and you will see that you’re beautiful.” Junjin added when he saw that Andy had closed his eyes.

A particular hard thrust caused Andy to do just that, and gave him an explicit view of how his rim was spread to occupy Junjin’s thick shaft, how his dick bobbled to each and every single one of Junjin’s thrust, how his nipples perked at how aroused he was feeling. And above all, how much pleasure he could see on Junjin’s face with every thrust. “Fuck-” Andy groaned, throwing his head back as he come, spilling his cum all over his own chest, and clenching tightly against Junjin.

“Andy-” Junjin come just moment later, hands holding on Andy’s waist as he filled the condom with his seed. “Fuck-” He groaned to himself, pulling his dick off and carefully throwing the condom away.

“You..” Andy finally said after both of the catch their breaths. “..are a pervert.” He turned himself around, before giving Junjin a kiss on the cheek. “Dongwan-hyung is a bad influence on you.” He added jokingly as he stood up, wiping himself with the towel.

Junjin just laughed before he stood up as well, ignoring Andy’s comment about Dongwan. “What you gonna do about that?” He asked, gesturing to the letter Andy receive earlier.

“What else..” Andy shrugged nonchalantly. “Of course I’m gonna give it to Eric-hyung.” There was a small grin on his lips when he added, “It would be fun to see Hyesung-hyung get a bit frustrated.”

“You are really the evil maknae, you know that.” Junjin said, even as he laughed.


End file.
